prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
FwPCMH35
is the 35th episode of the season Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart, the sequel of'' Futari wa Pretty Cure, and also the 84th episode of ''Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis ''Hikari joins the girls on their last day of the field trip. But strange events continue occurring as the little Boy from the Mansion observes Kyoto under the watchful eye of the inhabitants of the Mansion of Darkness. '' Summary The girls quickly try to explain to their Teacher why Hikari is there and after explaining her sudden appearance, their Teacher decides to discuss it with Akane and comes to the decision it would be alright for her to stay. Especially because it's so late anyway. They make Hikari promise not to do something so reckless again though, since everyone at school was worried over her too, and she wonders why it felt like she had to be with them so much. Suddenly, Honoka realizes that she forgot the keys from her home and her grandmother will be going out the next day. Their teacher points out that she can just give her the keys when she returns to school and Hikari apologizes again. So they leave to talk with Akane. Nagisa and Honoka start to wonder why Wishun appeared again, then to their surprise, Wishun appears once more to reveal that the truth is approaching. Nagisa and Honoka think about the Boy in the Mansion, but rather than think about it, Nagisa changes the subject by saying they should go sightseeing since they are away from home right now. The mascots wish to go as well and change into their true forms. As this is going on Viblis observes them from a tower and wonders what Baldez may have meant about trying to make something happen inside of the little Boy. They must watch over him to make sure they guide him the correct way. Just then, Uraganos suddenly appears and he states that he will defeat Pretty Cure. The next morning, the girls, along with Shiho and Rina go sightseeing. Nagisa, Shiho, and Rina go off to try some cookies, while Honoka and Hikari went to look at the souvenirs. Hikari points out the opposites between themselves and Nagisa, and Honoka claims that this is why it's so much fun to be with her. The five girls reunite again and Honoka suggests they go to a place she wishes to see now. They await the arrival of a street car, which impresses them greatly as Honoka explains that she has always wished to ride one. Meanwhile, the little Boy is doing some sightseeing in Kyoto. The girls get off of the Street Car and Shiho suggests they ride a carriage. With Nagisa, Honoka, and Hikari on one side, Shiho and Rina sit on the other. They comment on the fall colors they spot passing them and compare it to a painting as they arrive at a temple. Shiho and Rina decide to shop for some relationship charms while the other three go off to visit the Shrines. They spot Prosen, a new Heartiel who was in the middle of eating. But before they can get to him, one of the shrine bells starts to ring and Uraganos appears. He uses a tiger painting from the shrine to summon a Zakenna and the girls transform. They fight with him when suddenly, Wishun takes off after feeling "the truth" is somewhere nearby. Hikari trails behind her and meets the little boy from the mansion, causing the surrounding area to darken. Black and White hurry to her side after pretending to use Marble Screw to trick Uraganos, but this causes him to get angry after the Zakenna begins to laugh at him. After taking a glance at each other, both Hikari and the little boy faint. The street returns to normal as the girls grab Hikari and Viblis grabs the boy. She is angry at them, but angrier with Uraganos. He attacks with the Zakenna but the girls try to block him by summoning the Sparkle Bracelets- which is blocked by their enemies. On their second try the girls are able to summon the bracelets and use Marble Screw Max Sparkle, defeating the Zakenna. Later, the girls are preparing to return home with their trip now finished. Nagisa wonders what will happen to them next, but she happily takes note of the souvenirs she bought and thinks about the fun she had with her friends. Major Events *The Verone Academy seniors finish their trip to Kyoto. *Hikari and the Boy in the Mansion encounter each other for a second time. Character Cures *Misumi Nagisa / Cure Black *Yukishiro Honoka / Cure White *Kujou Hikari / Shiny Luminious Mascots *Mepple *Mipple *Pollun *Lulun *Seekun, Wishun, Prosen Villains *Uraganos *Viblis *Kujou Hikaru / The boy in the mansion *Zakenna Secondary Characters *Takenouchi Yoshimi *Fujita Akane *Kubota Shiho *Takashimizu Rina Gallery Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart episodes Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart